far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Unified People's Collective Faction Turn Fluff
Link back to Unified People's Collective Turn 0 Base of Influence (Tsatsos, Yakiyah): Yakiyah is the UPC's homeworld and operational headquarters. Psychic Assassins are ELPH (Destroyed as of Turn 5) Lawyers are a legal team from yakiyah (Destroyed as of Turn 5) Zealots are part of the AWU, PLF, AISC, DRF, MAPL and others paramilitary groups Seditionists are the PCO, CCS, LA, Deadcode, Black Tag Convert Transit Net is the series of transport ships used to deliver food from Yakiyah to all the Imperial Planets. This transit network is affectionately referred to by members of the UPC as the “Harvest Trail”. It is also supported by the MDV, IUWC, and Admirals old crew and others Demagogue is a pacifist who goes by the name The Advocate (now an asset of the Velan Ascendancy as of Turn 5) Turn 1 Bought Surveyors on Yakiyah, A crew of activist experienced in quickly building grass root movements are assembled to help spread the UPC cause on other planets and already being prepared to dispatch under the guise of FCI mining operation. Turn 2 As food and other produce from Yakiyah is being shipped across the empire to keep it's citizens fed those captains running the "Harvest Trail" is carrying an even more important resource for the people of the empire. From hidden places in grain filled cargoholds steps fighters, who would see the ideals of liberty brewed on Yakiyah spread to all the people within the empire, onto the imperial words of Aomori, Hroa, and Orpheus There have been a string of armed demonstrations in the city of Djebashi for better working conditions and democratic reforms, involving several known militant activist groups from all across the sector, most prominently the Democratic-Revolutionary Front (DRF) and the Moviment Anarco-Socialista Per la Libertat (MAPL). Rumour has it an old peasant woman that recently arrived at Aomori are inciting the workers to stop forging weapons for Reticulum. Free Commerce Initiative are in talks with the Serpens leadership on the possibility of opening a mining network on the planet. With the blessings of the The High Church a legal team from yakiyah has brought a legal case against the ternen pharmaceutical manufacture concerning environmental damages from a chemical spill. Turn 3 Expanded influence to Hroa. Part of the ongoing Law and Order: Hroa the FCI establishes a new relief centre in Ophai Turn 4 Bought Covert Shipping on Yakiyah. Announced the formation of the Yakiyahn Mandate Constitutional Assembly following the ruling by Crux courts that the ACRE lease was terminated by adverse possession. Turn 5 Moved Lawyers from Hroa to Aomori with Covert Shipping Attacked with Lawyers on Aomori, members of the Commission for Legal Support arrived at Aomori to bring a lawsuit against a Houses Minor noble. The reticulum duelist working with the team was discovered to have connections to the ELPH Assassins also on world and on the day of the duel found to be under psychic influence. The duel was forfeit, the duelist was forced to leave in dishonour, and the lawyers disbarred from the imperial legal system. Attacked with ELPH Psychic Assassins on Aomori, biopsions who disguised themselves as nobles to slip past the guards on to the venue of the judicial duel with the intent of sabotaging the duel and assassinate a reticulum noble in attendance. However serpens collected data from the Oracles in the Book of Secrets foil the plan and the assassins stopped and killed. Attacked with Demagogue on Aomori, The Advocate met with the ELPH Assassins to convince them that their methods of violance was wrong. The meeting was taped and edited to make it look like she was coordinating the terror attack, damaging her credibility as a Pacifist in the eyes of her followers. To all peoples throughout Acheron Rho, I speak to you today from the steps of The Luminare Meeting Hall, holding the bloom of an Edelrot. Let it be known from the moment of this broadcast that all private lease deals relating to land or property on Yakiyah are hereby revoked and placed under the administration of the Yakiyian Mandate Constitutional Assembly until such a time as they can be transferred to the duly elected Yakiyan Peoples Senate. All contracts of indenture or debts to Noble or Corporate entities held by or against those residing on Yakiyah are nullified. The Imperials have fled, the Corporates have capitulated and the Emperox is dead. The planet of Yakiyah is free, our land and lives are our own, any attempt to subvert our God given and blood earnt freedom will be met by the force of will of billions of peoples with nothing to lose but the chains that bind them. To all those who still toil in bondage throughout the empire hear this decree and know, You have a place here on free Yakiyah, Make your way to us, you will be welcomed here as family and friend. Empathy, Equality, Emancipation. Long Live The Revolution Turn 5.5 Demagogue on Aomori transferred to Vela, The Advocate went to help out the new Velan Ascendancy. Demagogue on Yakiyah transferred from The Church of Humanity, Repentant, Veleris "Sexy Hair" Skelkallan joins the UPC Covert Shipping '''on Yakiyah''' transferred to ACRE, ??? Turn 6 Attached Seditionists on Imperial Prime to The Houses Minor Hostile Takeover, The Hacker group known as 0xDEADC0DE infiltrated communications of the Integrity in Trade and Commerce Initiative Turn 7 Bought Zealots on Demnoph, ??? Attached Seditionists on Haqani to High Church Commodities Broker, ??? Turn 8 Bought Zealots on Demnoph, ??? Turn 8.5 Covert Shipping '''on Yakiyah''' transferred from ACRE, ??? 10 FacCreds transferred from Deathless Conflict Solutions, ??? Turn 9 Bought Party Machine on Yakiyah, representing the UPC's influence over parties of the parliament on Yakiyah. Payed for using FacCreds transferred from Deathless, ??? The Yakiyan Mandate has concluded its first ever planet wide elections. Representatives from every part of Yakiyah took their seats today in the Constitutional Assembly building in Tanez as the government was formally formed: "We, the Labour Coalition led by the Party of the Rights of Aliens and Yakiyahn Environmental Restitution, along with our allies the IUWC, SHDP, YAM, PAY, YIWP and YWP with our combined votes pass the "Bill of Governance" and assume power over the Executive of Yakiyah. Equality for Aliens, Workers and Synths will be guaranteed." "And we, the Conservative League, along with our fellow parties the YDA, YAFSC FCI, YIN and YANG accept the passing of this bill and assume the role of Loyal Opposition. We shall hold this Coalition of Chaos to account. May God be with us." Turn 10 UPC buys a False Front while getting attacked by HM Commodities broker and HC Hostile Takeovers. Turn 11 UPC sacrifices False Front to prevent counterattack damage from HC Hostile Takeover. UPC destroys HC Hostile Takeover with Party Machine UPC dies due to HM Commodity Broker attack, and damage from Hostile Takeover. Category:Unified People's Collective Category:Faction Turn